Love Isn't A Joke
by Babyface2216
Summary: Joker - love? Is it even possible for the psychotic criminal to feel the emotion. Well, he feels something considering he's saved me and become my personal Hero.


"Mom! I'm heading out" I called pausing in the open doorway as she stumbled into the main area, her pimp/boyfriend following after her. "Where are you going dressed like that?" she slurred leaning on the man known to most around here as Big Donny, even though his name was Darnel. "Out." I shrugged tapping my fingers on the door as I waited for her to agree, even though we didn't get along the best I still tried to be a decent daughter. "If you're going to see that Jason or Jordan or" she spewed "Joker" I offered knowing she wouldn't remember it on her own any time soon. "If you go to see him I don't want you coming back here. He's no good for you" she scolded making me arch an eyebrow at her "Yes, hanging out with J is no good for me, but you and your pimp are such great examples" I sneered crossing my arms over my chest "Just get out. GET OUT" she screamed throwing her hands in the air, without a second thought I spun on my heel and left not even bothering to close the door. I suppose I could have told her that I wasn't planning on seeing Joker, I knew he was bad news, everyone in Gotham knew that. Not that that's why I'm not going to see him, he's been locked up for almost a month now, some people saying he's in Arkham others saying he was sent to a prison that no one has ever found before. I could have told her that I was just going for a walk to get away from the sex and screams but it would have fallen on deaf ears so it was just best to let her think what she wanted and let it go. I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself as I stepped into the cool night air, if I would have been smart I would have put on jeans but I didn't realize how much the temperature had dropped since I was outside last this afternoon. I suppose I could let you know how I met Joker in the first place since it probably isn't common for you to hear about a 19 year old girl being friends with a deranged serial killer. It was only a couple of months ago that I had my first run in with J, and at the time I wasn't exactly in the position to question my savior.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I didn't think I could keep running as I dashed through the alleyways, hiding behind trashcans and hoping the thugs following me would give up. Sadly they didn't seem like they were going to quit any time soon and I was running on pure adrenaline since we had been doing this throughout the Narrows for almost 10 minutes. All of this chasing and running because I wasn't willing to let them pimp me out for some cash, especially since it's not like I would ever see any of the money. I saw a fire escape just up ahead and decided to scale it, maybe they wouldn't see me once I got up there and they would run past, it was worth a shot. I climbed as fast as I could squeaking when the 4 men came around the corner and started shouting and closing in on me, the closest of the four jumping for my foot before he started to climb after me. "Ha" "Ha" "Ha" "Ha" the laughs made everyone stop, they were slow, husky and filled me to the brim with chills. Everyone in Gotham knew who that laugh belonged to, but apparently these thugs were stupider than they looked because they started calling for him, saying that if he wanted to fight they'd show him a fight. I had never seen the Joker in person until he stepped out of the shadows, his purple leather jacket open to reveal a black dress shirt, unbuttoned partially to show his pale, tattooed chest. "Why, so serious" he asked a grin on his face showing off his silver grill. I had to remind myself to breath, with how everyone talked about him I expected some raggedy looking creep with yellow teeth, greasy hair and nasty clothes, not the attractive man, who obviously cared about his appearance below me. I watched wide eyed and slack jawed as Joker took all four men out on his own, not even pulling the trigger on either gun tucked beneath his arms. "Here Kitty, kitty, kitty." He cooed looking up towards me "Come on down Kitten" he smirked gesturing for me to climb down, I hesitated for a few seconds before I decided that I'd probably be better off just doing as he said, I mean I had just watched him kill four big thugs I was no match for him. As soon as my feet touched the ground his hand was around my throat and the blade of a knife was pressed to my jugular. "hmm" he hummed pushing my head from side to side, the blade lightly nicking my skin before he stepped back and looked me over "Not today Kitten. Need a ride home?" he offered holding out his arm, and without question I took it._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Taking his arm was probably the best choice I'd ever made, I mean I got to ride in a Lamborghini for the first time, I got to see inside his club even though I was only 19 and then we became pretty decent friends. Well, he said we're friends I honestly think I'd rather be more than friends but I was a 19 year old kid and he was an infamous criminal, I just didn't see him feeling that way. Paying attention to my surroundings again I noticed that I had walked much further into The Narrows than I intended to this late at night so I spun around and started walking the other direction not wanting to be this deep in the Narrows. I swore I could hear people walking behind me so I sped up my steps and took some odd twists and turns before getting back on the main street and sure enough there were still footsteps coming from behind me. Speeding up my steps even more I was practically running by this point, the people behind me beginning to whisper and speed up as well, finally I broke out into a full sprint. My boots slapping against the ground covered up whatever they were saying as they took off after me, I was quite a distance in front of them and I was able to cut off through an alley and hide behind a dumpster. I slowed my breathing as they neared and slapped a hand over my mouth to cover up the squeak of fear that wanted to push past my lips. I really wanted them to keep walking but they stopped right in front of the dumpster I was behind and started talking, their volume growing the longer they stood there. They were arguing about where I went and if they were sure I had veered off, I was thankful I had picked an alley that wasn't a dead end. I probably wouldn't have done that either if it weren't for Joker.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Don't ever run into an alley with a dead end, either they'll block you in or if you hide they'll know to search for you" J stated as we laid in his bed, neither of us able to sleep even though it was almost 3 in the morning. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes, he was mindlessly tracing the smile tattooed on his stomach with one hand as the other supported his head. "What other tips does the great criminal mastermind have" I asked rolling onto my side and tracing the tattoo on his chest, his hand falling to the bed as I took over. "Hmm, well I have all sorts of tips if you want to BE a criminal. As for escaping from criminals I don't have much that I haven't already told you." He paused "I mean slow your breathing, hide if you can, and if nothing else scream and run." He laughed turning his head to smile at me, a smile slipping onto my face "If you're close enough I'll come running" he winked making my smile grow and a blush slid onto my cheeks. "Joker, we have a problem" one of his goons, Chuckles, stated bursting into the room "What kind of problem?" J asked sitting straight up instantly serious as he waited "We've been had, Maroni's guys are all over the building screaming for money." He huffed, the man was large and sweaty, he must have run quite fast and far to become that sweaty. "Get em in the meeting room, I'll get her home and then deal with it." J ordered both of us rolling off the bed and pulling on shoes as Chuckles dashed back out. "Sorry to cut date night short Doll Face but business is business." Joker shrugged sliding his leather jacket up his bare arms and ushering me out of the room and out to his car. It took all of 5 minutes to get from his place to my apartment building, I was just about to get out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in. "Look at me" he ordered, his voice soft but forceful, doing as he said I squeaked when he leaned forward and pressed our lips together. "Stay beautiful kitten" he smirked shoving me out the open door and speeding away. Getting up and dusting myself off I shook my head and headed inside, I had a gut feeling it'd be awhile before I saw him again._

 ** _End Flashback_**

That night was only two nights before a news report came out saying Joker had been caught and locked up and I hadn't heard from him since. "That's not the kind of look I like to see on your face Kitten" a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in over a month purred breaking me out of my memories, my eyes shooting open to meet the sparkling brown eyes of Joker. "J" I gasped jumping up and into his arms, my legs and arms wrapped tightly around him as he laughed. "Did you miss me Doll Face?" he teased setting me on my feet and leading me past the dead bodies to his Lamborghini. "Course I did J." I blushed sliding into the passenger seat as he started to drive. He looked oddly serious and thoughtful as we pulled into his clubhouse and walked up the stairs to his room, the look of seriousness stayed even as he pulled off his jacket, button up and shoes and flopped onto his bed. I followed him by dropping my jacket and boots onto the floor before I curled up beside him, starting the familiar tracing of his tattoos. "Would you die for me Kitten?" he asked suddenly, I paused in my tracing not thinking I heard him right, my hand completely falling as he rolled onto his side "No...no don't answer that. That's too easy" he muttered brushing a strand of hair from my face before making me look at him. "Would you live for me?" he whispered making my eyes widen "Yes." I nodded, it wasn't even something I needed to think about, if he needed me to die I would, if he needed me to live I would. He didn't say anything back, but he didn't need to because the kiss that followed told me everything I needed to know, he would do the same for me. He buried his hands in my hair and pulled me on top of him as he rolled onto his back, my hands bracing me on his chest as they kiss intensified. "I'm not sure I liked finding you hiding behind a dumpster" he murmured making me blush slightly "I have a knack for getting chased through dark alleys." I shrugged giggling slightly when he rolled his eyes and pecked my lips "Then I guess I have a knack for finding you in dark alleys and saving the day" he teased making me giggle even harder "You're such a hero" I whispered running my fingers down his cheek while he shook his head "Not anyone's hero, just yours" he returned just as quietly our lips meeting again and again and again until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
